The present invention relates to a method for fermenting vegetables in an acidic brine solution using selected cultures of Pediococcus pentosaceus having rapid low temperature fermentation characteristics. The present invention particularly relates to the use of Pediococcus pentosaceus in the presence of a stimulatory food grade metal ion, preferably a manganese ion, in the brine.